I Love The Way You Lie
by damselinthering
Summary: Love is whatever you can still betray...   Betrayal can only happen if you love.
1. Chapter 1

"Mike! Where have you been bro? I've been looking for you forever?" Alex said as Mike walked slowly into their hotel room.

"What do you mean, where have I been. I was buying a new suit. I have a date with Maryse tonight, remember?" Mike said as Alex rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh right..." Alex said.

Alex turned around and went to the closet to get his shoes on.

"Hey! Where are you going? Is everything alright?" Mike said as he looked at his bewildered friend.

"Yeah, everything is just great." Alex said as he walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door.

Mike stood by the door for a while contemplating whether or not he should go after Alex. He was going to, but then he realized that he had a date with Maryse in half an hour and he still had to pick her up.

* * *

_It's okay Alex. You're not as alone as you think you are. You'll find someone, eventually. _Alex thought.

Alex was downstairs in the hotel lobby when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Alex said as he picked up his cell phone.

"Hey A-Ry! It's Eve. How are you?" Eve said giggling.

"What do you want? Do you not understand the point of a break up? When someone breaks up with you, that means that they don't want to see or talk to you anymore. Which means, I don't want you calling me anymore." Alex said annoyed.

"I know, but I need your advice..." Eve said, acting vulnerable.

"Go on..." Alex said worriedly.

"Okay, so there's this guy that I met at a club last night and I really liked him. He told me he would call me, but he hasn't yet. "Eve said.

_Alex sighs and then hangs up the phone._

"Should I just call him, instead of wa-"Eve started saying until she noticed a buzzing sound on the other side of the line. She realized that Alex had hung up on her, so she hung up in disgust.

_I bet Mike's having more fun than I am..._ Alex thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike picked up his phone and dialed Maryse's number.

"Hey sweetie, I'm on my way, are you almost ready?" Mike said nervously.

It was his and Maryse's anniversary, and he was so nervous that he was shaking.

"Yeah, I just have to put my shoes on, and grab my purse. Are you almost here?" Maryse said as she yawned.

"I'm about to pull into the driveway." Mike said as he chuckled nervously.

Mike opens up the door for Maryse like the gentleman he is, and then slides into his seat. They talked for a while in the car, but Mike stopped talking when he realized that Maryse had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Mike gently brushed Maryse's hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead.

"We're here sweetie." Mike said softly as he watched her gorgeous brown eyes open slowly.

"Oh my god, did I fall asleep?" Maryse said as she lifted her head off of Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's fine. You obviously needed some rest." Mike said as he chuckled.

Maryse blushed and grabbed Mike's hand as he helped her out of the limo.

As they walked into the restaurant, a gorgeous blond server named Lois welcomed them.

"Name please?" the server said, twirling her hair trying to get Mike's attention.

"Mike?" Maryse said wondering why he wasn't answering the server.

"Oh sorry. Mike Mizanin. Table for two." Mike said as he lifted his head.

Mike surveyed to server and was in awe by the time his eyes reached her face.

"Damn." Mike mumbled as he straightened his tie.

"What?" Maryse said confused.

"I didn't say anything..." Mike said worried that she had heard what he'd said.

"I thought I heard y—"Maryse started saying before she was cut off by their server.

"Your table is ready Mike. You may follow me." Lois said completely ignoring the fact that Maryse existed.

They were seated at their table, and were immediately approached by a mob. Screaming boys and girls were asking for pictures and autographs from their two favorite WWE stars.

"Oh my god. YOU'RE THE MIZ. YOU KNOW, YOU AND ALEX RILEY LOOK JUST LIKE TWINS. YOUR BROMANCE IS AMAZING!" the screaming fan said to Mike.

"I hear that a lot. When my mom met him, she asked when she had another child." Mike said as he laughed hysterically.

The girl then took a picture with Mike, and he gave her a hug.

The mob had finally cleared out, and Maryse and Mike started talking again.

"So, how's Alex?" Maryse said as she browsed through the choices on the menu.

"Not too good... Eve cheated on him a few days ago." Mike said, as he looked at Maryse slowly raise her head to look at him.

"That's terrible. With who?" Maryse said, worried for one of her closest friends.

"Uh, I have no idea… I don't think he knows because he didn't tell me anything. He just said that she cheated on him a few days ago…" Mike mumbled, not really paying attention, like he was in another world.

"Oh, well I hope he finds someone like...you! Someone who is loyal, loving, and would never cheat. Except that someone would be a girl." Maryse said as she stared into Mike's big blue eyes.

_Yeah, someone like me…_ Mike thought to himself.

Maryse looked back at her menu, but returned her eyes to Mike. She couldn't read his face, and she thought that she might have said something wrong. She tried not to worry though, and changed the subject.

"So, what's Alex doing tonight..?" Maryse said as she started surveying the menu again.

"I'm actually not sure..." Mike said as he furrowed his brow, thinking of how depressed Alex was when he had left the hotel room earlier, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
